Worry Glances
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Summary: For Shinichi, seeing your best friend getting worked up because of you is still amusing.


**A/N: **Okay, something here in DC fandom, makes me...well, come back. XD

Oh, and for those who have read 'Sprouting Jealousy' and are waiting for the epilogue, it's done, but unfortunately, I'm too busy to type it. I'm sorry. :)

I'd want to present, my second _short_ DC oneshot. :]

**Worry Glances**

**Summary: **For Shinichi, seeing your best friend getting worked up because of you is still amusing.

"Okay, class. I will give you ten minutes to review. After that, we'll start the exam," Nakano-sensei announced, and he watched as his class picked their books rather hastily and proceeded to study.

Ran was also in a panicky state. She desperately crammed and tried to get all of the things she could inside her head within the given span of time.

And then out of curiosity, she glanced at Shinichi's seat, wondering if he, too, is cramming for their exam.

Shinichi was leaning against his seat rather comfortably, barely having the time to clamp a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

Ran frowned; Shinichi shouldn't be relaxing at this state! She picked a small eraser from the edge of her desk and plucked it to Shinichi. And as she caught his attention, she gave him a look of fury, and mouthed inaudibly, "We've got exams today, and yet you're doing nothing?"

The high school detective responded with a blank stare; but then he smirked mischievously before lowering his head and burying his face in the confines of his arms.

In an instant, Ran stood up, partly in shock, and partly in annoyance. "Shinichi!"

_Still._ All of the people inside the classroom were staring at her in surprise—sans Shinichi.

"Mouri-san," Ran stiffened at the mention of her name. She gulped, and then turned around to face their teacher. Nakano-sensei stared at her blankly, and tat scared Ran out of her wits that she automatically let her head down. "…and Kudo-kun, you two won't get any exam for today as a punishment. Oh, _do_ pack your things and _kindly_ stand at the hallways until my class ends."

**xXx**

"It's all your fault!" Ran sniffed, in verge of throwing the bucket of water to her best friend. "N-now I won't be able to take the exam…"

Shinichi shrugged, adjusting the water buckets in his hands. "Why am I at fault at this? You were the one who shouted my name in the first place."

Ran sniffed once more, trembling desperately. "B-but… I only want you to…" and then her sniffs turned into sobs.

Shinichi immediately panicked. "O-oi, Ran…" he scratched his cheek. "Fine. I'll do something about it."

**xXx**

"What's that?" Shinichi inquired, gazing as Ran hastily sketched some unrecognizable drawing on a sketchpad. "Goat?"

"Moron," Ran glared at him, her hand still moving around the paper. "It's a cell. A cell!" she continued her business, but then paused that immediately. "Don't tell me you still haven't done yours?" but as she looked up, Shinichi has already gone to his seat. She stood up, looking suspiciously at her best friend. "Have you?"

Shinichi yawned. "Too lazy."

Ran groaned. "Mou~ Shinichi!"

"Minna-san, Yukari-sensei told me to collect our homework. Please pass your sketchpads to the teacher's desk," somebody from the classroom announced, and it get to catch their attention.

Ran smiled, sighing in relief. "Shoot! I thought I would have not finished that!" she sent Shinichi a worried glance. "How about you, Shin—" she stopped and blinked repeatedly as a manila envelope was shoved in her hands.

"Pass."

"You did it… after all," she smiled, obediently taking the assigned work to the teacher's desk.

**xXx**

"And Naoto-kun, here's your test paper."

Ran fidgeted. Her and Shinichi's name has not yet been called. But she's sure the teacher had given them permission to take the exam. And she's sure as hell that they ad taken the exam. She glanced at Shinichi, who was looking out of the window. _'I wonder how he'd managed to get Nakano-sensei to agree on giving us the exam.' _

"And lastly, Mouri-san and Kudo-kun."

Ran sighed in relief as she stood up—Shinichi doing the same—to retrieve their examination paper. One megane guy raised his hand, and stood up as the teacher called him.

"Sensei," Takashi Yuujin adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "I thought Kudo-kun and Ran-san have already failed this exam."

"Takashi-kun," Nakano-sensei gave him a look. "Kudo-kun and I have already talked about this," he looked at the two. "Speaking of which, I don't want you two to do that again."

"Hai, sensei." Ran hastily replied as Shinichi only snickered rather quietly. Ran gave the boy detective a weird look.

"Heard him? Don't do that again, shouting my name in the middle of the class, that is." He snickered some more. "If I don't know you, I would've thought that you're crushing on me…"

But neither of them gave the slightest reaction. Unknowingly, both of them have their eyes widening.

"Oh. And Kudo-kun…" the two looked at the teacher inquiringly. "Congratulations. You've got the highest score in the exam."

"Oh…"

Whatever Shinichi had said was now forgotten, as Ran had absorbed what Nakano-sensei said. She gazed at Shinichi, for long, with a suppressed amazement.

**xXx**

"Sugoi! You actually had the perfect score in our exam!" Ran said excitedly, bouncing a few steps from Shinichi as the two were walking home.

Shinichi nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, maybe."

"Imagine!" Ran continued blabbering. "You aced the exam without cramming!"

The boy detective blinked. "Actually, I crammed."

Ran halted, looking back at him, "But I thought…" she growled as realization dawned unto her. "Mou~ Shinichi! And I was worried over what? Nothing!" she puffed her cheeks out, walking away.

Shinichi smiled as his gaze lingered at her retreating figure.

She never fails to amuse him.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
